deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Faith O'Meara
''Common Statistics '' Race:Human Age:25 Height:5 feet 6 inches Weight:130 pounds Hair:Blond Skin Tone:fair, a few freckles Skin Texture:smooth, however her hands are rough and callused Eye Color:greyish-blue Accent:' Damarran ' Spoken Languages:Common Left or Right Handed:' Right ' Deity:' Torm ' Class:' Cleric ' Alignment:' Neutral Good ' Relatives:' Mother, Tanra O’Meara, Father Seamus O’Meara, both deceased ' ''Base Ability Scores '' Strength (-):' 12 – Has some bulk in her arms and chest.' Dexterity (-):' 8 – Not light on her feet. Has some problems with chairs, glasses, and other people getting knocked about in crowds. Her dancing is a martial art, although not intentionally.' Constitution (-):' 10 – Average. She’s not prone to illness, but when she does sicken, it tends to linger.' Intelligence (-):' 14 – Bright, quick-witted. Is prone to spending more time in the library than the tavern.' Wisdom (-):' 16 – Her varied upbringing has left her with knowledge of the world that is very realistic, not dark or light. She has a good feel for individuals as well. She is normally diplomatic and caring.' Charisma (-):' 12 – Her physical presence is nondescript. She has some ability to sway through words, reasoned or inspirational.' ''Appearance '' Very plain and unremarkable. Her hair is dark blonde, eyes a sober grey-blue. Is about average in size and weight, although her build is athletic and muscular. Keeps herself clean and tidy, with no attention to style or fashion. Her one memorable feature is her smile – when a moment of delight or laughter comes over her, Faith is transformed and looks beautiful. Until the moment passes and duty calls again. ''Personality '' Duty. Service. Loyalty. Not merely words, but a creed, a mantra, a way of life. Faith is fully invested in the tenets of Torm, and tries her very best to live them every hour of every day. She’s not very comfortable in social situations, has a tendency to go silent in the midst of a lot of people, and has no desire to draw attention to herself. She is quite willing to listen to people, especially if she perceives that they are in need, but has little patience with people she considers obnoxious, over-loud, or loutish. She will get along with people to get a job done, to accomplish a mission, but does not make friends quickly or easily. ''Relationships '' She has no relationships of note. ''Background '' Faith’s parents were residents of Tantras, and fervent followers of the Loyal Fury. During the Time of Troubles, Faith’s mother Tanra became pregnant, and as her time approached, the conflict between Bane and Torm grew worse. Faith was born two days before climatic battle over the Tablets of Fate between Torm and Bane. In order to defeat Bane’s avatar, Torm had to absorb the souls of thousands of his faithful, and this included Tanra and Seamus. Faith was left a newborn orphan in a city suddenly devoid of a huge percentage of its population, surrounded by the destruction of war. Faith was raised by the Church, who named the orphans left by Torm’s assumption of souls “The Martyr’s Progeny”. As one of the very youngest of these, Faith was taught by the priests that she would have to be exceptional, in both her dedication to Torm and her service to society. Brought up to be a priestess before she could even walk, almost every waking hour of her life has been dedicated to the ideals of the True God. She lived in Tantras for the first twenty-four years of her life, until the wife of one of the high priests at the temple of Torm’s Coming had a vision. Faith never was told the exact details of this event, but the result was that a band of young priests, paladins, and warriors of Torm was sent out via ship to the Moonsea. Faith was told that they were to investigate strange happenings near the Bell in the Depths, but before that could happen one of the vicious storms common to the Moonsea came and Faith was lost overboard, her last memories being their boat splintering and the cries of her companions as they too were lost in the swirling seas. Faith found herself some unknown time later washed ashore at the outskirts of Mistriven Falls, her only possessions her water-logged dress and a pouch full of gems. She firmly believes that she is here for some reason of Torm’s, but at present she can’t fathom what it is. ''Important Items, Skills, and Lore '' These are the tenets of the Penance of Duty that the clergy of Torm are expected to observe: Debt of Persecution: To repay their persecution of other religions, the truly faithful must aid other goodly religions in reestablishing themselves. Debt of Dereliction: To atone for their abdication of duty to guard against strife, the Tormish must expend all possible effort to eliminate any surviving cults of Bane, as well as to oppose all efforts of Cyricists, Xvimists, and the Zhentarim. Debt of Destruction: Followers of Torm are obliged to relieve the destruction to the magic weave incurred during the Time of Troubles. All dead magic areas are to be reported and repaired. In addition, all permanent results of the magical chaos of the Time of Troubles are to be similarly undone and all wild magic areas reported and eradicated. Category:PC